Blood of the Moon
by ImaginaryAngel2014
Summary: When Kali Stillinski (Stiles' cousin) returns to Beacon Hills, it is for more reasons than she is willing to share with the people she considers family... after finding out Kali's connection to the Hale pack, Gerard Argent decides that she is his way of getting back at the Hale's for killing his daughter... Can the Hale pack protect Kali as well as dealing with an alpha pack?
1. Chapter 1

Stiles Stilinski wasn't just an idiot; he was also Kali's cousin, and one of the few family members she could stand. It had been three years since she had stepped foot in Beacon Hills, but it hadn't changed much and it still felt like home. Making her way towards the sheriff station, Kali could feel a mixture of excitement and anxiety begin to build in her stomach, which was doing flips the closer she got.

Staring up at the building before her, Kali took a deep breath, and headed inside. Approaching the front desk, Kali smiled at the deputy behind it, and waited patiently for him to address her.

"Can I help you?" The deputy asked closing the folder he had been writing in.

"Is the sheriff around?" Kali asked.

"He's in his office… follow me."

Kali followed the deputy through to where the sheriff's office was, and waited outside until she was called in.

"Hey Uncle John."

"Kali," The Sheriff said as he stood up from his desk and hugged her tight, "I didn't know you were coming."

"Neither did I to be honest, but Stiles mentioned in his last email that it was his first Lacrosse match tonight where he's actually playing, and I didn't want to miss it."

"He doesn't know that you're here?"

"No-one does apart from you, I thought a visit was due after three years, and I've missed everyone," Kali mumbled giving the Sheriff a sad smile.

"The match starts in forty-five minutes, why don't we drop your stuff off at the house, and then we'll head over to the school?" The sheriff suggested earning a nod of agreement from Kali.

The ride back to the house was filled with conversation, and the occasional comfortable silence, which gave Kali the opportunity to take in the familiar surroundings as they drove through town. Once she had put her bag in Stiles' bedroom, they left and headed over to the school, ready to watch Stiles play Lacrosse.

They found some seats as the teams came out on the field, and kali immediately spotted Stiles who was talking animatedly to Scott, making her smile. At the end of the match, Kali headed down to see Stiles and Scott, who were standing with Jackson on the pitch.

"Nice game boys," Kali shouted as she approached them, smiling when they all turned and smiled back at her.

"No way," Stiles stated as Kali ran and jumped into his arms, which he wrapped around her tightly, "When did you get here?"

"About an hour before the match started," Kali replied hugging Scott and Jackson, "A lot has changed around here huh?"

"More than you know," Scott said glancing over at the bleachers where only one man was left sitting.

"We'll fill you in once we get back to the house," Stiles added, "Meet us at my jeep."

Kali nodded, watching the boy's head off to the changing room, before turning and heading towards where Stiles' jeep was parked. As she made her way passed the man however he began to speak and Kali stopped, turning to face him.

"You should be careful who you get involved with, wouldn't want a young girl like yourself getting hurt."

"Is that a threat?" Kali asked standing her ground.

"Take it as a friendly warning, you haven't yet been dragged into this… keep it that way."

"Why would I want to keep out of something that involves people I care about?"

"It's dangerous, people will get hurt, and it won't matter if they are human or wolf."

"You may want to consider keeping your threats to yourself," Kali warned, "I may be nothing more than a young girl, but you don't know what I am capable of when it comes to the people I love and care about."

"Kali," Scott shouted from behind them causing the man to glare at him.

"Watch your mouth little lady," The man stated as she turned and walked over to Scott who was waiting.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked a clear look of concern on his face.

"Yeah Scotty, I'm fine," Kali replied, "He was just warning me not to get involved with you guys."

"Bit late for that," Scott added causing Kali to chuckle as they jumped in Stiles' jeep and headed home.

On the way back to the house, Scott and Stiles filled her in on everything that had been going on, which to her surprise was a lot. Jumping on Stiles' bed beside Scott, Kali continued listening, and it was then that she realised just how much she had missed.

"Okay, so the old guy from before… Gerard… he's a hunter?" Kali inquired looking at Stiles who nodded.

"He's an Argent, and my girlfriends grandpa," Scott replied.

"You mentioned the Hales?"

"Yeah, Derek and Peter… Peter hasn't been back long though. Do you know them?" Stiles added with a frown.

"I know them both, Peter was a good friend of my mums… she made him and Talia my godparents, but I know them both well," Kali explained.

"Let me get this straight… your mum knew the Hales… did she know what they were?" Scott asked.

"I don't know," Kali mumbled.

"We're going to be late for the pack meeting, Kali why don't you come with us?" Stiles suggested as he grabbed his jacket and held out his hand for Kali to take.

"Sure."

Kali spent the entire drive looking out the window, and wondering if her mum had known about the Hales, but it didn't really matter because her mum was gone. It was just after the fire at the Hale house, when the car accident happened and her mum died, but what nobody knew was that Kali had been in the car that night as well.

After a while Stiles pulled up to what looked like an old bus station, getting out and waiting for Kali, who joined them a few seconds later. Taking Stiles' hand, she allowed him and Scott to lead her inside, where some others were waiting.

As soon as they entered, all eyes were on them, and Kali couldn't help but take a step back. Stiles gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, before letting it go, and placing his arm around her shoulders.

"Didn't realize we had started allowing anyone to the pack meetings," A curly blonde haired girl said.

"She's my cousin Erica, and besides she's already had a run in with Gerard."

"What did he say?" Came a familiar voice from behind them making Kali and Stiles jump.

"Gave me some friendly advice, which was clearly a threat, and tried to scare me… hey Der," Kali answered giving Derek a smile.

"Hey Kiwi," Derek replied returning the smile.

"Nicknames, smiles and hugs," Stiles stated with a smirk as Derek hugged Kali tightly, and kissed her head, "I told you Scott she has magic powers, not even a sour wolf can resist them."

"Stiles… shut up," Derek growled causing Kali to chuckle.

"I still didn't know that we were able to bring along anyone to our meetings," Erica added crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at Kali who had her arm wrapped around Derek's waist.

"Kali isn't just anyone… she's family… not just Stiles' but mine as well. Her mum was a close friend of my family, and Kali will always be welcome," Derek said flashing his eyes at Erica when she growled a little at what he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles had kept her up to date as much as possible via email, but it was only now… hearing it out loud, that she understood just how bad it had been. There was more to Kali's sudden return, more behind her dad's decision to leave Beacon Hills, and as Kali had recently learnt… more behind her mum's death. During her time away, she had learnt a lot about her family and herself, which for her had explained a lot of things.

They had been at the meeting for nearly an hour when peter arrived, smiling when he spotted Kali and pulling her into a tight hug. Taking a seat back next to Stiles, Kali returned her attention to Derek, and remained quiet until the meeting was over.

"Derek, can I talk to you?" Kali asked.

"Sure thing, lets take a walk," Derek suggested earning a nod of agreement from Kali, "Don't worry Stiles, I'll drive her home once we're done."

"Okay," Stiles said heading out of the bus station followed closely by Scott.

Following Derek through the woods in silence, they soon reached the old Hale house, and sat on the porch. The fire had gutted the majority of the structure, but Kali knew that Derek still spent time there, and she understood why he did.

"You thought about rebuilding?"

"I've been looking into it, but it's going to take a lot to get it done," Derek stated looking up at the house and then back at Kali.

"It'll be good for the pack to have somewhere they can call home… somewhere that has beds and maybe a television," Kali replied.

"I know," Derek mumbled, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"My mum… did she know about werewolves and that?"

"She knew everything, my mum and Peter told her all about us and the supernatural world. Did she not tell you?"

"She didn't tell me anything specific, just that she had her reasons for asking them to be my godparents, and that they would protect me from the things I wouldn't understand. The thing is… if she had told me, then it would have answered a lot and answered the questions I have now."

"What do you mean?" Derek inquired, "What questions?"

"This town has never exactly been normal, I may have been young Derek but I wasn't stupid," Kali said, "I saw loads of weird things growing up, stuff that would have been easier to accept if I had known, but I know that she was trying to protect me."

"Why did your dad leave town after the accident?"

"His reason was that we needed a fresh start, somewhere away from the memories… truth is all he did was tear me away from everything I cared about… everything mum cared about."

"How come you came back?"

"I missed everyone… life with my dad hasn't been great since we left," Kali mumbled looking down at the ground, unsure whether or not to carry on.

"He probably misses your mum still," Derek added.

"I remind him of her, and I think that makes it worse… she's been gone for over three years now, but I've been a constant reminder of what he lost."

"How have you been coping?"

"The first year was the hardest, especially with my dad dragging me away from everyone here, and I struggled to come to terms with the fact that she was gone," Kali explained knowing that he would know if she lied, "After that year, things got easier, and I gradually learnt to deal with it properly."

"Promise me something…" Derek stated waiting for Kali to look at him before he continued, "Promise me that you won't disappear like that again… without saying goodbye I mean."

"I promise," Kali said moving to sit closer to him.

After a few moments of silence Kali glanced over at Derek, who was staring out at the woods that surrounded his old home, and took his hand recognising the mixed emotions that swam in his eyes. Not many people could read Derek, but Kali had known him long enough to notice even the slightest hint of emotion, and he knew that.

He was different, probably because of the fire, and nobody could blame him for that. Before the fire he had been happy, whenever she visited the Hale's with her mum, they would always be laughing and joking about random things… but not now.

"We should probably get you home," Derek suggested.

Kali nodded, standing up and following Derek back to his car, climbing in the passenger seat. It wasn't long before they were pulling up outside the house, and Kali was getting out, heading round to the drivers side window.

"Thanks," Kali said.

"It's good to have you back Kiwi," Derek mumbled before pulling away.

Heading up to the front door, Kali knocked and waited for Stiles to answer, noticing that the cruiser wasn't on the drive. Dropping down on the sofa, Kali grabbed Stiles' popcorn and took a handful, chuckling when Stiles snatched it back with a playful glare.

It was almost four in the morning, when Kali was woke up by someone knocking on the door, and woke Stiles before heading down. Since she was older, Kali motioned for Stiles to stay back, and kept her hand on the baseball bat she knew was behind the door.

Hesitantly Kali opened the door, relaxing when she found Isaac standing on the doorstep looking lost, and let him inside. Stiles headed into the kitchen, making them all drinks and joining Isaac on the sofa.

Kali watched them from the stairs, listening closely to Isaac talk about the nightmare he had had, and saw the moment he relaxed when Stiles touched his shoulder… this proved to her that they truly saw her cousin as pack.

"I'm sorry about how Erica was towards you at the pack meeting," Isaac mumbled turning to look at Kali.

"Don't be," Kali replied with a smile, "I understand."

"She's going to have to accept it though," Stiles added.

"I just can't believe how much the bite has changed her," Kali stated.

"It was a surprise for everyone, one day she was quiet and withdrawn, then the next she had become a raging bitch with control issues," Stiles said earning a nod from Isaac.

"She scares me sometimes," Isaac admitted quietly earning a reassuring pat on the knee from Stiles.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**_Want to thank everyone who has read this... and I wanted to get my readers thoughts... do you want this to be a Derek/Kali romance story? Or do you think she should be with someone else? ... obviously she can't be with Stiles since they're related but let me know what you think :) Happy reading _**


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning Kali woke up early, and went for a run around town, returning just as Stiles was leaving for school with Isaac. After eating breakfast, Kali decided to head out, and take a hike through the woods like she used to with her mum.

The woods had always been a magical place to Kali, and it held a lot of happy memories, which reminded her of a time when life was perfect. Back when the Hales were all alive, and the fire hadn't destroyed everything Derek held close… back when her mum was alive.

Leaving the trail, Kali headed towards her favourite spot, and couldn't help but smile when she finally reached the clearing. Climbing the tree she had often climbed as a kid, Kali settled on a large branch, and leant back against the trunk.

She had been sitting in silence for almost two hours, when she decided to head back to the Stilinski house, and shower before Stiles got home from school. Letting herself into the house with the key her uncle had given her, Kali grabbed an apple from the kitchen and headed upstairs to Stiles' room.

She had just finished getting dressed, when she heard someone knocking on the bedroom window, and opened it to find Peter crouched on the other side. Stepping aside to let him in, Kali watched as Peter climbed in and glanced around the room.

"If you're looking for Stiles he's at school," Kali said.

"I was looking for you actually, I need your help with something."

"Peter you're a werewolf… what could I possibly be able to do that you can't?" Kali asked with a frown.

"I need you to get Derek to open up… he's angry all the time and it's dangerous for everyone," Peter explained, "The longer he keeps everything bottled up, the less control he will have over the shift and when it happens."

"If you haven't noticed Derek isn't exactly the sharing type, and when it comes to emotions he likes to hide behind the broody, bully that everyone loves him for," Kali replied.

"He'll talk to you."

"I'll see what I can do, but I doubt it'll do much good… I haven't been around for three years Peter, and in that time a lot changes," Kali mumbled knowing that he knew exactly what she meant.

"Not everything changes," Peter added as he climbed back through the window and left without another word.

Pulling out her phone, she scrolled through her contacts, until she reached Derek's name and pressed the call button.

_'Hello,'_ Derek said answering the second ring.

"Hey Der," Kali replied, "Are you busy?"

'_Not really, is everything okay?_'

"Yeah, I'm just bored."

'_Well I'm over at the train depot if you want to come over_,' Derek suggested.

"Sounds good, I'll be there in about half an hour," Kali stated hanging up the phone and grabbing her jacket.

The walk to the depot was long, but Kali finally made it and headed inside, finding Derek taking his frustration out on a punch bag. She could tell by the power behind his punches that he was angry, but it was the hint of red in his eyes and his expression that really gave it away.

Ten minutes later, Derek stepped away from the punch bag, and sat beside Kali with a bottle of water. She allowed him to calm down, before turning towards him and speaking.

"What's going on Der?"

"What do you mean?" Derek asked keeping his gaze on the ground in front of him.

"You know you can trust me," Kali said watching him closely, "Talk to me."

"Now isn't the time," Derek growled standing up and heading back over to the punch bag.

"I think now is exactly the time, bottling things up the way you are is going to end up getting you or someone else killed Derek," Kali stated as she cautiously approached him.

"You know, I was never supposed to be an alpha… it was supposed to be Laura," Derek added as his fists connected with the punch bag, "I was never supposed to have this responsibility."

"Maybe not but you have it, and the pack needs you… not just because you're their alpha," Kali argued, "They need you because as much as you deny it, you care about them more than probably anyone ever has, and they care about you just the same."

"Pack is family," Derek mumbled and it all suddenly clicked into place for Kali.

"I know why you don't want them to get close, and I get it but they can help you heal Der… you need to let them take away some of the bad."

"I don't know how…"

"I'll help you."

Derek punched the bag one more time, before giving a nod and running his fingers through his hair. Kali knew how hard even that short conversation was for him, and so with a deep breath, she stepped forward placing her hand comfortingly on his arm.

Without a word, Derek pulled her into a hug and kissed her head, relaxing when Kali wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm glad you're here Kiwi," Derek whispered.

"Me too," Kali replied.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat," Derek suggested pulling away slightly and looking down at her.

"Sounds good."

Keeping his arm around her shoulders, Derek led Kali out to the Camaro, and drove them to the pizza place in town. Heading inside, Derek placed their order making sure they got enough for the pack as well, and then stood talking while they waited.

They had been waiting for a while, when Derek suddenly tensed, and the door opened as someone entered.

"Well, what do we have here?"

Kali turned round to face Gerard, anger boiling in the pit of her stomach when she saw the way he was looking at Derek, but she remained silent at Derek's side. Kali glanced over at Derek, and placed her hand on his lower back, knowing that he was struggling to control his wolf.

She didn't know how she knew, it was a feeling… an urge to comfort him and she followed it without hesitation.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

_**Hey Guys! I am so sorry about the wait but here it is, let me know what you think and thank you for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Derek relaxed a little under Kali's touch, keeping himself in front of her protectively and glaring at Gerard. Something about the old man gave her the creeps, there was just something off about him and Kali got the impression that Derek sensed it too.

"What do you want Argent?" Derek growled, his eyes red as he shifted position and moved closer to Kali.

"Pizza… this is a pizza shop after all," Gerard replied, earning quiet laughter from the men around him, "I must say, you do seem to have a thing about teenagers Hale… easier to control I suppose."

"Derek," Kali said, grabbing Derek's arm as he took a step forward, "He's doing it to get a reaction, don't let him play you like that."

"Listen to your little human pet Hale," Gerard added as Kali grabbed their order off the counter and pushed Derek towards the door, "Be seeing you around little lady."

Kali followed Derek and climbed into the passenger seat of the Camaro, glancing back at the pizza place as they pulled away. They drove back to the bus station in complete silence, but Kali could feel the anger radiating off of Derek and chose to keep her focus on the passing scenery.

The pack was all there when Derek and Kali walked inside, stopping their conversations to look at Derek; who put the pizza on a small table they had there. Nobody mentioned the tension in the room until everyone had finished eating and Erica opened her mouth.

"What's wrong with you two?" Erica asked, causing Kali to snap out of her thoughts and look over at Derek, "She's been miles away since you got back and you've been more broody."

"We had a run in with Gerard," Derek stated, re-joining the pack.

"What did he do?" Scott inquired, as the pack looked at their alpha expectantly.

"He didn't do anything," Kali told them, drawing everyone's focus to her, "He was trying to get a violent reaction from Derek, but got nothing in return for his comments."

"It's important that everyone keeps control of their wolves around him," Derek added, using his 'I am your alpha and you will obey' tone of voice, "The last thing we need right now is more hunters arriving."

"There's something not quite right with him and it has nothing to do with him being a hunter," Kali mumbled, more to herself than the group, but she knew that the pack could hear, "The vibe from him is dark and much more intense anything I've come across before, which worries me just a bit."

"We can sense it as well but we have no idea what it is," Derek replied, "Whatever it is, it's dark and dangerous."

"Two words that always lead to trouble," Kali said.

An hour later, Kali, Scott and Stiles headed home, sitting together in the Stilinski living room to watch a film. They were half way through the film, when Scott paused it and frowned, listening carefully to his surroundings.

It wasn't long before Scott was on his feet; his eyes igniting with the familiar amber glow and Kali knew they were in danger. Stiles and Kali watched him silently, as he checked that the doors were locked, pulling out his phone.

"What is it?" Stiles asked, keeping his voice down and sticking close to Kali.

"Hunters," Scott replied, "I've let Derek know and he's on his way… it's going to be fine."

Although she knew that Scott and Stiles were with her, Kali couldn't help the fear she felt. Walking over to Kali, Scott pulled her into a hug and she relaxed a little.

Sudden banging on the front door, made both Kali and Stiles jump but they immediately relaxed when Derek spoke.

"Scott, it's me."

Scott opened the door, letting Derek and Isaac in, before closing it again.

"Erica, Boyd, Jackson and Peter are checking the perimeter," Derek informed them, "How close were they?"

"Close," Scott stated, causing Derek's eyes to flare red with anger, "Why would they risk getting so close?"

"I don't know, but they waited until you were separated from the rest of the pack."

Looking over at Derek, Kali could see the concern on his face and she knew what the hunters were after… her or Stiles. It was the oldest trick in the book, taking someone who was valuable to the pack and using it against them.

In reality the hunters code would stop them from attacking the pack, but from what Kali had seen Gerard didn't play by the code and that was dangerous for everyone.

"Maybe they were hunting us," Kali suggested, "If they wanted one of us, it would make sense for them to wait until we were vulnerable."

"You think they're after anyone specific?" Stiles asked.

"Probably me or you," Kali replied, "We're important to the pack and we don't have the abilities that the others do… we're easy pickings."

"Why do they want to take you though?" Isaac added.

"To get to the pack… it's an alphas job to protect his pack and if the hunters managed to grab one of us it would make Derek doubt his ability to keep the pack safe," Kali explained, earning a nod of agreement from Derek, "That makes the entire pack vulnerable."

Ten minutes later, Boyd, Erica, Jackson, and Peter turned up but the hunters had already left the area. Kali knew exactly what Gerard was up to and there was no doubt in her mind that he was behind everything, what she didn't know was what he was.

He was human, or at least half human but there was something bound with that humanity and it was something that the pack couldn't detect.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days were quiet for the pack, they spent their time after school training and Kali was slowly settling in. Her and Erica were now on speaking terms, which made the rest of the pack relax and the tension gradually cleared.

Kali was grocery shopping when she had her first encounter with the hunters, having just put the bags in the jeep and turning round to find them standing behind her. Fear surged through her as one of them stepped forward, backing her into the passenger side door and smirking when she flinched away from his touch.

The man in front of her was muscular with greasy black hair, which hung in his face and a nasty looking scar that ran along his jaw line. The two men behind him were the same build, but younger and cleaner in appearance.

The hunter stared at her for a few minutes, the feel of his breath on her neck making Kali's skin crawl and she fidgeted uncomfortably. Lifting her chin, the hunter chuckled as Kali struggled against his grip and grimaced as his grip tightened on her jaw.

"For a girl that runs with wolves, you're a fragile little thing," The hunter said, running the back of his hand over her cheek and chuckling when Kali pulled away.

"You're making a big mistake," Kali replied, although her voice was shaky and weak.

"You think so?" The hunter sneered, wrapping his hand around her throat and pushing her back hard, "We'll soon see about that… your mongrels can't hurt us."

"No, but my uncle can send you away for a long time," Kali told him, fighting to breath and gasping when the hunters grip loosened.

With a laugh, the hunter backed off and motioned for the others to follow him. Kali stood frozen to the spot, feeling the tears trickle down her face and jumping when her phone rang in her pocket.

"Hello," Kali stated, trying to keep her voice as steady as possible.

"Hey," Stiles replied, "Where are you?"

"Just did some shopping," Kali told him as she climbed into the jeep, her hand shaking as she put the key in the ignition, "How's school?"

"Boring… Are you okay?" Stiles asked, after someone spoke to him in the background.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kali lied, "I'll pick you up after school."

Kali hung up, throwing the phone on the passenger seat and driving back to the house. Putting away the groceries she had bought, Kali decided to shower and made her way upstairs.

Stepping into the shower, Kali allowed the water to wash over her and leant her head against the cold tiles. After nearly twenty minutes she climbed out, drying herself off and getting changed, before heading back towards Stiles bedroom; pausing when she passed the mirror. Standing in front of it, Kali stared at the marks on her jaw and throat, knowing that they would soon be replaced with bruises.

Checking the time, Kali cursed under her breath and rushed downstairs. Grabbing the keys off the side, Kali jumped in the jeep and headed over to the school. Stiles was waiting with Scott, when Kali pulled into the parking lot and they both jumped in without a word. Dropping Scott off at his house, Kali and Stiles headed home to grab some dinner, before they went over to the old bus station for another pack meeting.

Peter and Derek were the only ones there when they arrived, but the others soon turned up. Everyone sat listening to Derek as he spoke, except Kali who was staring out at the almost full moon and playing with a loose thread that hung off of her jumper sleeve.

The moon had been in exactly the same phase the night her mum died, Kali remembered watching it out of the car window and listening to her mum singing along to the radio. If she thought about that night hard enough, she could hear her mum's voice and their laughter as they drove home in her head.

Glancing over at the pack, Kali realised that they were now training and watched as Scott ran at Derek. She couldn't help smiling at the proud look on Scott's face, when he managed to dodge Derek's attack and bring him down.

Hearing a distant howl, Kali couldn't hold back the shiver that forced its way up her spine and looked at Peter who growled low in his throat.

"That wolf sounds distressed," Lydia commented as everyone stopped and listened.

"Should we go check it out?" Scott inquired, looking at Derek.

"We'll head out as a group, everyone stays close," Derek ordered, "The wolf may be hurt but it is still in our territory, which makes it a threat."

Everyone nodded in understanding and they all left the old bus station, making their way into the woods. Kali stuck close to Derek, glancing over at Stiles to make sure he was still there and looking around for any signs of the wolf.

The wolves soon froze, sniffing the air and spinning around as Kali heard movement behind her. She slowly turned to see a lone wolf standing not too from her, half shifted and covered with blood.

Derek pulled Kali behind him as the wolf's eyes glowed blue and he growled, stepping forward. Something about the way it looked at them, sent fear through Kali and she stepped back further to stand next to Peter. Glancing up at the older wolf, Peter placed his hand on her back and she relaxed a little.

A few of the pack tried to find out what the wolf wanted and if he was hurt, but the wolf just continued to stare. The way he was looking was as if he didn't see them at all, like he was staring straight through them and then his eyes snapped to Kali.

It sniffed the air, before turning and taking off back through the woods. Everyone headed home after one final patrol of the area and Kali sat on Stiles' bed, absent-mindedly running her thumb over her throat.

She hadn't said much since the hunter incident and to be honest she still felt a little shaky from it, but it would pass. Looking up as Stiles entered the room, she gave him a small smile and took the steaming cup of hot chocolate that he handed her.

Sleep didn't come at all that night, no matter how much Kali wanted it to and by the time Stiles woke up Kali was already sat in front of the television drinking coffee. Once he had gone to school, she got ready to head out for her morning run but froze at the door and felt panic take hold of her.

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_

_**Sorry for the delay again... Hope you enjoy the update and there will be another one shortly :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Walking into the kitchen, Kali slid to the floor and rested her head back against the cabinet…. Just the thought of stepping outside made her feel sick. She hadn't realised how long she had been sitting there, until Stiles walked through the door and she snapped back to reality.

"Kali…" Stiles said, frowning as he made his way over to her and crouched down, "Are you okay?"

Kali opened her mouth to reply, but quickly closed it again and simply nodded. Stiles watched her for a few minutes, before offering her his hand and pulling her to her feet.

Making her way upstairs, Kali sat on Stiles' bed and brought her knees up to her chest; wrapping her arms around them tight. Kali knew that Stiles would text Derek, so she wasn't surprised when Derek entered the room and sat down beside her.

"I'm fine," Kali mumbled.

"Of course you are," Derek replied, "I can smell your fear, Kali… you should know better than to try and lie to a werewolf, especially when that werewolf is me."

"I'm…" Kali started, but Derek cut her off.

"What's got you so scared?" Derek asked, a faint glow of red running into his eyes and Kali dropped her gaze to her hands, "Talk to me Kiwi."

"Yesterday, I had a run in with some hunters…" Kali told him, keeping her gaze on her hands, "They were just trying to scare me and I guess it worked… I can still feel his hand around my throat, Der."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek added, lifting her chin so that she was looking him straight in the eye.

"It didn't seem important at the time… with the pack meeting and then the wolf situation," Kali stated.

"They laid hands on you, Kali," Derek growled, causing Kali to flinch and pull away slightly.

"I'm sorry," Kali whispered.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Derek replied, running his hand over his face and looking over at her apologetically.

After a few minutes of silence, Kali edged closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder as he put his arm around her. She wasn't sure when she fell asleep, but when she woke up it was dark outside and Stiles was asleep next to her.

Hearing the television downstairs, Kali made her way down to the living room and was surprised when she found Derek on the sofa.

"You sleep okay?" Derek inquired, glancing over at her.

"Yeah."

Joining him on the sofa, Kali cuddled into his side and watched the film that was on without another word. Derek wouldn't admit it out loud, but he loved having Kali in his arms and he would do anything to protect her.

They had been close before her mum had died and her dad had decided to leave Beacon Hills, but even when she was gone the feelings he had for her remained. His mum had once told him that their bond was something unique, but then the fire happened and he never got to find out more.

Kali looked up at him and he smiled at her, taking her hand in his. She stared at their hands for a few seconds, before entwining their fingers and returning her attention back to the television as if nothing happened.

Soon enough Stiles woke up and joined them downstairs, cooking breakfast. Kali had dozed off half way through the second film, with her head on Derek's lap and her fingers still interlaced with his.

It didn't take him long to manoeuvre his way out from under her, making sure he didn't wake her in the process and headed into the kitchen.

"Is she okay?" Stiles asked, turning some bacon over in a pan and cursing when some of the hot oil landed on his hand.

"She will be, but we need to find out what argent is planning," Derek said, earning a nod from Stiles, "Maybe Allison could find out somehow… I mean Gerard must plan stuff at the house."

"We could always ask her to keep an eye on him," Stiles suggested, "She doesn't trust him either."

Derek turned around as Kali made her way over to them, offering him a small smile and hugging Stiles. They had just finished eating, when Derek's phone rang and he answered it.

He spoke to whoever was on the other end for a few minutes, before hanging up and heading towards the front door.

"Stay here until I call," Derek ordered as he reached the door and turned back to look at them.

"What's going on?" Kali asked.

"The pack found something," Derek told them, "They picked up on a scent and need me to check it out."

Derek left and Kali turned to Stiles, who was already getting his jacket to follow. As they were about to leave, Kali grabbed Stiles arm and listened carefully as someone opened the back door.

Motioning for Stiles to go upstairs, Kali quietly retrieved the baseball bat and cautiously moved towards the kitchen. Knowing that no one had entered the house, Kali took a deep breath and stepped outside with the bat raised.

Seeing that there was no one around, Kali closed the door and headed upstairs to Stiles' room. Pushing it open, Kali found the omega from the night before with his hand around Stiles' throat and she froze.

"Easy," Kali stated, holding her hands up and pushing away the fear, "Look, I can help you… we can help you, but I need you to let my cousin go."

The omega looked at her and tilted his head a little, his hand loosening on Stiles' throat. Once he was free, Stiles scrambled to stand behind Kali and took a few deep breaths to steady his breathing.

"I'm sorry," The omega whispered, looking Kali straight in the eye and a memory flashed into her mind.

"It was you," Kali mumbled, "You pulled me from the car."

The omega nodded and slowly shifted back to human staring at Kali. Back in human form, Kali could no longer see the feral animal from before… all she saw was fear and sadness.

"What are you talking about?" Stiles inquired.

"That doesn't matter," The omega snapped, causing Stiles to back away further, "I came to warn you… the alpha pack is coming and they don't plan on leaving."

"They want Beacon Hills," Kali added, "They want the Hale's territory."

"They want your alpha."

"Why would they want Derek?" Stiles asked as Erica and Allison barged into the room.

"No," Kali screamed, watching as Allison shot an arrow into the wolf's stomach, "Stop."

Pushing Erica aside, Kali was surprised when Erica grabbed her by the arms and slammed her against the wall, her claws digging deep into Kali's flesh.

"Erica," Stiles shouted, but the beta simply growled and tightened her grip, "Let her go."

"She's working with him," Erica snarled, her eyes flashing yellow, "I knew there was something wrong with her coming back."

"I came back to see my family," Kali argued, grimacing as pain shot through her arms, "Yes, I've seen him before, but I'm not working with him and he's not here to hurt anyone."

"How would you know?" Erica replied.

"I'm good at reading people and he saved my life… he tried to save my mum's life."

"Erica," Derek snarled, causing Erica to immediately let go and back off, "What's going on?"

"The omega threatened you, Derek," Erica told him.

"No he didn't… he was warning us," Kali corrected, glaring at Erica and kneeling down beside the omega who had already healed, "What's your name?"

"Julian."

"I'm Kali, this is my cousin Stiles and our alpha Derek," Kali introduced, "The curly blonde is Erica and that's Allison."

* * *

**_Author's Notes_**

**_So will Kali come clean and tell everyone what really happened the night her mum died? What will happen to the omega? Thanks for reading :) x_**


	7. Chapter 7

The tension in the room was heavy and Kali shifted uncomfortably in the silence, glancing over at Julian every few seconds trying to decide whether or not to tell everyone the truth. Hearing movement downstairs, Julian tensed and Kali hesitantly placed her hand on his arm to reassure him that it was okay.

"It's just the rest of the pack," Derek stated as Isaac, Boyd, Scott, Jackson and Peter entered the room.

"What's going on?" Scott asked, noticing that Kali was hurt and growling low in his throat as he turned towards Julian.

"Little miss perfect over there has been working with him," Erica replied, motioning to Julian with her head and glaring at Kali who rolled her eyes.

"I'm not working with Julian," Kali snapped, "The night my mum died, she wasn't alone in the car... the truth is, if it wasn't for Julian I would be dead as well."

"What are you talking about?" Stiles inquired, looking over at Kali confused and waiting for an answer.

"We were driving home from one of our hikes, when mum had to swerve to miss an animal in the road..." Kali recounted, "the car flipped and rolled a few times, before it came to a stop upside down. I tried to free myself, but my belt was stuck and I could already smell the gasoline."

"What happened?" Jackson mumbled.

"The gasoline caught light and I started to panic," Kali said, "I was screaming for my mum to wake up, but she wasn't responding and then someone was pulling me out... Julian was pulling me out. He got me a safe distance away from the car and then went to go back for my mum who I could hear coughing as the fire got worse, but the car exploded before Julian could get to her."

"What was in the road?" Allison asked.

"At first I didn't know, but then I found out that it was a wolf... an alpha," Kali told them.

"There was another alpha in Beacon Hills?" Stiles inquired, earning a nod from Julian.

"This time the whole pack is coming," Julian added, drawing everyone's attention to him, "I'm willing to stand with you and fight... I want to help if I can."

"Why would you choose to stand with us?" Derek stated, eyeing Julian suspiciously and waiting for an answer.

"They slaughtered my pack... took away all the family I had and I won't watch them do the same here," Julian explained.

"What do you know about them?" Derek replied, the red slowly fading from his eyes as he relaxed and leant back against the wall behind him.

"The pack is made up of six alphas and led by. Wolf named Orion," Julian said, "They're strong and ruthless."

"Wait, you said that the wolf that was in the road was looking for new territory, but that was three years ago..." Allison added with a frown, "Why not come here back then?"

"They would have if the fight with my pack hadn't of left them weakened."

Continuing the conversation downstairs, Kali sat in silence beside Jackson and listened as the pack discussed their newest threat. Julian seemed pretty sure that the alphas would fight and that scared Kali, because from what she could figure... They were extremely powerful.

Not wanting to hear anymore, Kali went out into the kitchen and sat down at the table with her head in her hands. She remembered the night her mum died like it was yesterday, but it had been a while since she had retold the story out loud and it had dragged up a mixture of emotions that she wished she never had to feel again.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Kali jumped a little and looked up to find Peter standing behind her. Making them both a coffee, Peter took a seat beside her and offered her a sad smile.

"I know that talking about the accident was hard for you," Peter stated.

"It's been three years and I still ask myself why I survived and she didn't... dad would have been happier if mum had been the one to make it out," Kali mumbled.

"That's not true," Peter argued.

"He told me to leave... I told him that I was heading back here for a few weeks to see everyone and he told me not to bother going back," Kali told Peter with tears in her eyes, "He blamed me for the crash... he was adamant that it was my fault and that I made up the animal in the road, even after uncle John told him that the car had definitely swerved to miss something."

Peter looked at her in shock, before putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into a hug. Feeling the pent up emotions reach boiling point, Kali buried her face in Peter's neck and finally allowed the tears to fall.


End file.
